Zuttankarmen
Zuttankarmen is a boss first appearing at the end of Patapon 2. A much stronger version of Dettankarmen, it was summoned to the world when the Patapons found the Grey Rainbow, which was actually Ormen Karmen's plan all along. Like Dettankarmen, he drops Ka-Ching and occasionally rare equipment. Alongside Kacchindonga, it is one of the strongest enemies, and the real last boss in Patapon 2. It is an optional enemy though, unlocked by acquiring the Grey Rainbow (dropped by Dettankarmen starting at level 3). Zuttankarmen is blue and black in color, with a green tongue. Instead of spikes, it has square-shaped hairs along it's body. Its eyes are orange. Like Dettankarmen, he hovers in the air in the shape of a giant mask before the battle starts. It is purple and black in cyclops form. Zuttankarmen is also known as the Other Face. In Patapon 3, Zuttankarmen replaces Dettankarmen when defeated in Archfiend of Adamance Missions Patapon 2 *The Other Side Zuttankarmen- Zuttankarmen is the last unlockable boss of the game. *Zuttankarmen Battle Egg- Zuttankarmen is fought for masks and Komupon. Patapon 3 *Darkmask Demon Zuttankarmen- Zuttankarmen replaces Dettankarmen at the top floor of the Evilmass of Adamance. Attacks Like Dettankarmen, this boss' attacks are very lethal. However, before it attempts any attack, it will spray sleeping gas at your Patapons. Compared to Dettankarmen, Zuttankarmen has two new and dangerous attacks. Its attacks are as follows: Dog Form Sleeping Gas Zuttankarmen will arch its back and hold its head vertically, with its mouth closed pointing down, then it will blow a pink gas at the Patapon army that puts them to sleep and poison (Patapon 3). Because of the gas' range, it is not recommended to retreat nor jump. Instead, the DonChaka song may be used to nullify the effects of this attack. Keep in mind that it is critical to avoid this attack, as Patapons who are left sleeping will most likely not survive Zuttankarmen's next attack. Rush Claw Zuttankarmen will jump back very far, pause, and dash forward, standing on its hind legs to slash the Patapon army to ribbons. The way to avoid this is to charge while it's jumping back. When it runs forward, retreat until it slashes. Zuttankarmen may immediately lunge forward after stopping, or immediately prepare to swipe after charging instead of waiting. This attack does high damage, but the Patapon Hero might survive. This attack is usually executed after Sleeping Gas. Do not retreat again when Zuttankarmen steps back, then retreat again, as the Patapons wont travel the same distance with the last retreat, and they are vulnerable to attack. Devour Zuttankarmen crouches, opening and closing its mouth for a few seconds, and then leans forward, devouring Patapons. While easier to dodge than its Rush Claw, if failed to dodge Zuttankarmen can eat any Patapon in its reach. To evade this attack, use the PonPata or DonDon command. Heroes can be in particular in danger of this attack, for the reason that when performing an action in Hero mode they don't listen to most of the player's commands. So, if a Dekapon, Robopon, Tatepon or Kibapon hero is attacking (and in close range), he is most likely to be eaten. To prevent this, the Hero must be taken out of Hero mode when Zuttankarmen is charging and, as stated above, use either the Pon Pata or DonDon beats to avoid being devoured. Cyclops Form Sacrificial Devour Zuttankarmen transforms into its cyclops form and hops forward a few times. It then reaches forward, grabs a Patapon, holds him in its torch while burning it to a cinder, and then eats him. Zuttankarmen might do this attack right after using Sleeping Gas. This attack can be avoided by waiting for it to reach forward, then retreating or jumping. Meteor Storm Zuttankarmen transforms into its cyclops form, dances for a while, and summons meteors from the sky, which can do some serious damage to the Patapons. Besides, this attack also has high ignite ratio, enabling it to easily wipe out Menyokkis and Yumipons, which must be defended at all costs. The Meteor Storm lasts until Zuttankarmen is staggered. Igniting Zuttankarmen while it's in its beast form will easily prevent this attack, as it teeters easily when ignited. It's possible to stagger it before the meteors start falling, too. Trivia * This monster's name (which ends with "karmen") probably has a connection to the Karmen tribe, as Karmens sometimes say "Zuttata! Zutta! Karmen!" while attacking. * The Meteor Storm attack is similar to Hail Mary, the ability that a Mahopon Hero does while in Hero mode. It also bears resemblances to Armageddon, Oohoroc's Hero Mode. * When defeated, Zuttankarmen drops a lot of ka-ching. This also happens when the player staggers it, though it is hard to stagger while in its dog form. * Like Dettankarmen, Zuttankarmen is a boss susceptible to be frozen or ignited. When frozen, Zuttankarmen is completely unable to attack. * If you stagger him in Cyclops form while he is eating a Patapon, that Patapon will be saved, but will be teleported back to the beginning of the stage and will have to travel all the way back to the fight. * Zuttankarmen and Dettankarmen may be related to Karmens because in its pre-battle form it is a huge mask. * When defeated in cyclops form, he turns back to his four-legged form before dying. * In Patapon 3, Zuttankarmen's meteors can cause all status effects. * The great Demons like Dettankarmen, Arch Pandara, and others in relation to them appears from nothing and have one-two forms. * Zuttankarmen appears to be one of two "Other" bosses (bosses who are a more powerful version of a Final Boss). The other one is The Other Vessel. Video Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 2 Enemies Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Bosses